


You....

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, POV Karkat Vantas, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make me want to die....</p><p>---- Karkat POV Vantascest drabble ----</p>
            </blockquote>





	You....

You make me want to die.

You look at me with those soft, milky eyes and something nauseatingly akin to pity, and you flash that tiny smile like you know something about me that I don’t even want to admit to myself. Like you can read me like an open book.  
You wear that stupid, blaringly bright sweater, making no attempt whatsoever to hide or falsify the cherry red slime that runs through your dead veins… and through my own living ones.

You’re so soft, for a troll. How anyone could be so softspoken and complacent without any signs of physical aggression is beyond me. Perhaps that’s why you died as young as you did. 9 sweeps is barely an adult, yet here you stand, forever stuck at that age and it makes me feel sick.

You brush your fingers against my cheek or the backs of my hands and just give me this… this look…. and I know in the pit of my flipping stomach and all the turmoil and emotional distress in my food sac that I want nothing more than to kill myself….

….

So I never have to fear being without you and your stupid quips and soft smiles and oversized sweater or gentle voice and gentler touch ever again.

No one deserves to be alone. Not you…. not even me…. I may hate myself…. but I love you more than I could ever loathe me, and as much as it might break your heart for me to come to you with eyes as milky white as your own…. I don’t want to ever have to slip away from you again.


End file.
